With some conventional alarm systems, a person at a monitored premises may engage in audio communications with a central monitoring station service using a speaker and microphone mounted or tethered to an alarm panel of the alarm system. One disadvantage of this approach is that the two-way audio functionality is ineffective if the person is on the monitored premises but away from the speaker and microphone, and thus cannot communicate. Additionally, conventional alarm systems that lack two-way audio functionality may need cost prohibitive equipment and labor cost to be upgraded to include such two-way audio capability.
Need is apparent for improvements in alarm system technology. Improved technology is needed for associating two-way voice communications with an alarm system. Need exists to provide a user of an alarm system with a capability for two-way voice when the user is at an arbitrary location on the premises protected by the alarm system. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would enhance alarm systems.